Give me a sign
by Madmancan
Summary: A servant of the Emperor seeks a sign in his time of need.


**Give me a Sign**

'They come my mighty Emperor... the fallen come...'

Outside of the scared shrine to the God Emperor of man the wails and screams of men and women filled the air, their terrified screams could be heard all over the planet as the vile servants of the dark gods massacred the populace in their unholy names. As the fallen lay slain in the street their blood flowing out of their bodies into pools of other fallen victims the servants of chaos howled and screamed as the blood was offered to their dark gods.

'My mighty Emperor I failed you in not seeing this corruption sooner...'

Oh yes how the priest had failed but nae did he fail in spreading the holy will of the Emperor to this planet's people nae he failed to see the corruption that was spreading through the noble house's of this world. The largest of the noble house's had been the ruling one for untold generation tasked with ruling the planet only to bring it to its knees through lies and trickery.

The original fighting begun three weeks ago the planetary defence force's held the line for two of those weeks but were soon pushed back and losing numbers and equipment fast, more worrying was when their own forces began to turn on them was it because of the corrupting taint of chaos all around them? Or was it a heretic who was placed higher up in the chain of command? No one even did know.

'It matters not if I have failed you for I too will be cleansed once the Exerminatus has begun and then all will be beside the Emperor...let all the heretics be purged...let non live to spread the taint as I have...'

The priest wept tears of agony at how he failed his duty not only to the people of this planet but to the Emperor of man he looked before the table before him once it was laid with the icon of the Imperium but now just a bloodstained sheet of cloth, closing his eyes we whispered on final time.

'God Emperor please...tell me what I must do to seek redemption before myself and this world burns in holy fire? ...Please give me a sign...'

Silence was the only answer to his prayer...or so he thought a gust of wind from one of the destroyed windows blew the bloodstained sheet away to reveal what lay beneath it... a Chain Sword.

The priest rose from his knees and walked over the Chain Sword and looked upon it, upon this blade were seals of power and cleansing its golden handle shining in the light a sign of its purity, the razor edges of the blade itself a shining silver taking hold of the Chain Sword the priest raised it upward till it was level with his face after a moment of silence the door to the shrine burst open upon looking at the door he saw no one there, After another moment of silence the Priest look to the blade in his hand to the door before finally understanding that the sign he had asked for had finally came .

'I see clearly now what it is that I must do'

Outside of the Shrine the foul heretics marched upward to it with intent of desecrating it in the name of their new found gods.

'Spread the taint!'

'Spread the pain!'

'Defile this foul shrine to the Corpse that they call the Emperor!'

'More blood! More blood! More Blood for the blood God!'

'Death to the false Emperor!' One of the heretics charged towards the open doors planning on defiling the shine however everything seemed to stop his brothers and sisters of chaos all stopped when they saw their fellow brother stopped suddenly before the gate, Silence filled the area until the heretics body fell to the ground stepping over the corpse stood the priest Chain Sword in hand.

Some of the heretics who had lost so much of their sanity mistook him for the Emperor himself and coward in fear those closest to him screamed in terror.

'Forgive us!'

'Have mercy!'

Their please were left unanswered as they too were cut down by the priest who looked upon the other heretics before speaking.

'No mercy for those who turn to chaos! I shall cut you all down for... FAITH IS THE BALDE OF WAR!'

With that the priest leapt towards the heretics crying tears of joy for his had found redemption...he had found the sign sent to him.

End

**Now this was just out of being board at the time and no I didn't add any detailed violence because of the crap that's going on at fan fiction who want to remove violence and lemon fics which I think is a bunch of bull.**

**Most of the bloody things that are written in this sight come from things that are violent I won't say what because the list just goes on and on and on.**

**So let's all hope that they don't go through with this. **


End file.
